treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How can I get a copy of my favourite show? Treehouse TV does not have a service in place to accommodate copy requests. As a broadcaster, we are generally licensed to broadcast programs only and not to distribute them. If you are looking for copies of a program, we suggest you try asking at your local video store or searching on-line to see if the program is available for retail sale. Do you sell merchandise? At this time, Treehouse TV does not have an on-line store. We also aren't able to provide retail information for licensed merchandise. We suggest you contact the major toy retailers in your area for information regarding availability of show merchandise. Can I wish someone a happy birthday on-air? Currently, we do not have a birthday greeting segment as part of our programming. How do I subscribe to THTV? Treehouse TV is a Canadian specialty channel that is available through affiliated cable and satellite companies in Canada only. Contact your local service provider to find out how to access Treehouse TV in your area. How can I get my child started in television? Generally we hire our talent through talent agencies. We suggest you prepare a demo tape of your child and visit the talent agencies in your area. Are my favourite entertainers coming to town? Although we occasionally promote live shows and concerts on our network, Treehouse TV is generally not involved in organizing these events, and cannot provide tour date or schedule information. How do I find a guest who has appeared on Treetown or Ants in Your Pants? Treetown and Ants in Your Pants are no longer in production, therefore we do not have contact information for all of the guests who have made appearances. Although we cannot guarantee that the following contact information is still accurate, this information may help with your search: Doug Barr - www.dougbarr.com Douglas John - www.douglasjohn.com Joe Scruggs - www.hellojoe.com Judy & David - www.judyanddavid.com Lenny Graf - www.lennygraf.com Rick Scott - www.rickscott.ca Swamperella - www.swamperella.com Washboard Hank - www.melmusic.com/washboardhank WEB SITE QUESTIONS How do I enter a contest? Before entering any of the contests on our website, it's always a good idea to read the Rules and Regulations. This will tell you: * who's eligible to enter * the contest closing date * how many winners there will be * how and when the winners will be notified * how many times a day you can enter * what the prizes are I'm having trouble entering a contest There are a few items you can check if you're having problems entering a contest on our site: 1. Make sure the cookies on your computer are enabled. If you need help with this email us at info@treehousetv.com for instructions. 2. If you have Internet Security software installed on your computer, you must ensure the ad-blocking feature is turned off in order to properly view the contest page. This feature may prevent the necessary graphics from appearing. 3. When you're entering your postal code, make sure you aren't substituting the number 0 zero with the letter o or O. You may also want to check that the number 1 one is not entered as the letter l and vice versa. 4. You may also be experiencing difficulties entering because there is a Google toolbar installed on the computer you're using. Sometimes this toolbar can cause problems when entering information into the contest fields. We suggest temporarily disabling the toolbar and entering the contest again. I cannot see the video clips on the web site Our current video player can only play videos on a PC computer. We're in the process of modifying it to work on MAC's in the near future. Our videos are also only availble to Canadian users. If your internet service provider has given you an IP address outside of Canada but you reside within the country, you will not be able to see the video. Please contact your internet service provider for more information. Top MEMBERSHIP QUESTIONS What are the benefits of becoming a member? Membership is a free service. With a membership, you can particpate on the Treehouse Message Boards, comment on articles and receive our email newsletter. How do I become a Member? To become a member, click on the Join Now link at the top of the page and enter in the appropriate information. When your membership is enabled, you will be sent an email from info@treehousetv.com What if I share an email address with another member of my household? For security purposes, we can't allow for the same email address to be used for different membership accounts. If there is no second email address available, we suggest contacting your Internet Service Provider. Most ISP's allow you to have more than one address at no extra charge. Failing that, we suggest signing up for a free web-based email address. How do I pick a username? Because we have thousands of users, choosing a name can be tricky. We suggest picking your favourite name and adding extra numbers or letters to it to make it uniquely yours. I forgot my username/password. How can I get that info? Click on the "forget password" link on the login page. How do I change my username? The only way to change your username is by signing up for a new account and deleting your old one. If you're still interested in changing your username, please send us an email with your current username. We will disable your account and you will then be able to sign up for your new account. How do I change my password? When you're logged in, click on your username at the top of the page in the TreehouseTV.com navigation bar; you will be able to make changes there. Why do I need to give some personal info to sign up, and how is it being used? Any personally identifiable information collected from our Members is for Treehouse TV purposes only (e.g. Membership varification, contest fulfillment, etc.). We will never sell or give any of this information to third parties. Sometimes, we may share aggregated information, however specific members are never identified. Please read our Privacy Policy for more details. Is Membership free? Yes, Membership is completely free. Why can't I log in? If you haven't forgotten your password or username, there might be another issue. Email us at info@treehousetv.com with some more information, such as what brower you're using (Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc) or any error messages you see when you try to sign in. I changed my email address. How do I update my membership? If you want to change your email address, all you have to do is log in to your account. Once logged in, click on your username on the top navigation bar. You'll find the area where you can change your email address there; you can even use that section to change your password. How do I cancel my Membership? In order to cancel your Membership, you must email info@treehousetv.com from the email address listed in your account.